


Identidad

by CarmenRuizG



Series: Érase una vez: ¿y si...? [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Queer Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRuizG/pseuds/CarmenRuizG
Summary: ¿Y si Roja no hubiera partido en busca de más licántropos?





	Identidad

Roja sostuvo la habichuela mágica entre los dedos, apoyándose en la pared. El bar de la Abuelita se había llenado de clientes: Emma, Henry, los enanitos, Bella y Rumple, el hada Azul, Aurora… Y Blanca, sentada a una mesa, con David a un lado y sosteniendo al bebé.

—Nos causa una gran alegría poder presentaros a nuestro hijo —Blanca sonrió—: el príncipe Neal.

Todos aplaudieron. Roja se separó del muro verde y se dirigió a la parte trasera del restaurante.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Cuando se giró, vio a Blanca de brazos cruzados.

—¿Con qué? —replicó Roja.

—Bueno, hemos derrotado a la Bruja Mala y hemos sobrevivido a una aventura espacio-temporal sin quererlo, y tú te dedicas a limpiar retretes. —Blanca se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Estoy bien. —Roja estiró los brazos y su amiga la miró desde abajo, con aquella mirada interrogante—. De acuerdo —bufó—. Desde… desde que regresamos a Storybrooke tengo la sensación de que no me he integrado. Primero pensé que era por el hechizo, pero ahora que está roto, no…

—Porque eres la única de tu especie —la interrumpió Blanca.

—No. —Roja cerró el puño, escondiendo la habichuela—. No, no es por eso.

Había sido lo primero en lo que había pensado y era la razón por la que conservaba aquella habichuela. Recordó a su madre y su manada. No sólo le habían enseñado a controlar a la loba, sino también a aceptarla como parte de sí misma y a quererse no a pesar de su licantropía sino con y por ella. Había sido el primer paso para quererse del todo, con todo.

Y aquel era el problema: sólo había sido el primer paso.

Sabía que no era la única. La licantropía era mucho menos común que la bisexualidad, aquello seguro. Y, sin embargo, no sabía qué le costaba más aceptar.

Se quedó mirando a Blanca. La echaba de menos, se echaba de menos junto a ella, el poder confiárselo todo, sin censura, sin miedos. No sabía cómo reaccionaría, sobre todo porque aquello la incluía a ella.

Blanca le atraía, igual que le había atraído Emma antes de saber que era la hija de su mejor amiga, durante la primera maldición. No es que esperase llegar a nada con ella, pero quería decírselo. Sentía que le estaba ocultando un secreto.

—Me siento diferente al resto —le dijo—, pero no en ese sentido.

—¿Entonces en cuál? —inquirió Blanca.

Roja había intentado negárselo a sí misma. Cuando aún era Ruby, sólo Ruby, se había centrado en los tíos para olvidarlo y hasta se había esforzado por encontrar a algunos atractivos. Emma, con aquella seguridad y firmezas suyas y la confianza que había depositado en ella cuando había trabajado en la comisaría, había condenado su autotortura al fracaso.

—No quiero irme, Blanca. —Roja se guardó la habichuela en el bolsillo de los vaqueros—. Lo he considerado porque huir es más fácil que afrontarlo, pero mi sitio está aquí. —En el bar, con la Abuelita…, con ella, su mejor amiga.

—Roja, me estás asustando. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Soy… —Respiró hondo—… bi.

Quería añadir mil cosas más, mil justificaciones y explicaciones y comentarios, pero no dijo nada. No hacía falta, no debía hacer falta, igual que no lo había hecho cuando habían descubierto que ella era el lobo que acechaba a su aldea. Joder, si había aceptado aquello, podía aceptar cualquier cosa.

Blanca la abrazó con fuerza y ella se esforzó por no llorar.

—¿Eso es lo que te aflige?

—Bueno…

—Oh, Roja, lo siento mucho. —Blanca la estrechó con fuerza—. Siento tanto no haberte transmitido la confianza suficiente para hablar de esto…

—No pasa nada. —Se frotó los ojos—. Entonces te… ¿te parece bien?

—Por dios, ¿cómo iba a parecerme mal? —Blanca la miró a los ojos—. Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que seas feliz.

Roja sonrió, pero solo durante un momento.

—Hay más. Me di cuenta hace tiempo porque, bueno… —Tragó saliva—, tú me gustas.

Blanca la cogió de las manos.

—Roja, yo no…

—No, ya lo sé —la cortó ella—. Sólo quería decírtelo, nada más.

—Vale. —Su amiga sonrió—. Y entonces ¿para qué es la habichuela?

—Para nada. —Roja se la sacó del bolsillo y se la tendió—. Puedes quedártela. —Tal vez Aurora quisiese regresar y, si no, con ella estaría a buen recaudo.

Blanca la sostuvo entre los dedos, admirándola.

—Me alegra que te quedes. —Sonrió—. Si te fueras, te echaría muchísimo de menos.

—Y yo a ti.

—Ven. —Blanca le tendió la mano—. Volvamos a la fiesta.

Roja asintió, le dio la mano y la siguió, sonriendo. Se sentía libre e invencible y, sobre todo, querida. Y se propuso que, a partir de aquel momento, no volvería a echarlo de menos, porque siempre tendría a alguien que la quisiese: ella misma.


End file.
